


[Podfic] Surfing Dwarves

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: The dwarves go surfing.





	[Podfic] Surfing Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surfing Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135031) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



> It's been absolutely ages since I asked for permission to podfic this and a couple of other fics. Now that I got a new mic, I figured it was finally time to make good on that.

**Length:** 0:03:27 

**Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a342krazw4ojadw/Surfing_Dwarves.mp3), Archive TBA


End file.
